ukrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Abbott
Early Life Edward Charles Abbott was born on the 12th of June 1960 to parents Amelia and Robert Abbott in the seaside town of Hunstanton in the british county of Norfolk. He is the older brother of Andrew Abbott. His education during the early parts of his childhood is unknown, but what is known is that he along with his brother attended the prestigous school of Eton after their parent’s had sold their country manor to raise the funds. It is believed that during his first year of being a student at Eton he discovered his homosexuality, which lead to severe bullying. In a 1998 Interview on his local radio station he admitted that “The beatings would go on for hours at a time, I was left bloody and blue, I‘d go back to my classes knowing that the next day or the day after that I’d be beaten again.” Although Edward didn’t confirm the reasons for the beating until several years later. Along with his love for business and politics, as well as a casual liking for golf, Edward took up rowing during his early years, He won several youth championships covering several categories and became a feared rower in the British isle. Rowing Career Following his departure from Eton, Edward had fully committed to a career in professional rowing, In his first attempt at the British Rowing Championships he took home a Silver and Bronze Medal. He took home gold medals in the Open, Lightweight and Adaptive Categories during the 1985, 1986, 1987 and 1989 events as well as Gold in the Coastal Boats Category in 1986 and 1990. Edward qualified for multiple Categories at the 1988 Olympics held in South Korea, but in the Build-up Edward was involved in a road Accident where his car was punted into a ditch by a Ford Van, His Injuries although not serious left him needing to recover, reflecting back in 2002 he said “I was glad to have not sustained anything serious, but the time to recover gave my opponents the time the get a clear advantage, I’d knew that I’d blown it but I wasn’t giving up, I knew this might be the only Olympic Games Appearance.“ He made it to multiple finals but his best finish was 4th, Just missing out on a bronze medal by Inches. Following the 1990 British Rowing Championships the funding started to run dry and with success appearing elsewhere for Edward, He retired. Stock Market During his dominant stretch at the British Rowing Championships, Edward become to discover an Interest in the stock Market, He made some smart investments and proceeded to increase his what was at the time, a small fortune. As the years went by he expanded further into the stock Market, Beginning to Experience considerable success although having a few small failures. Upon his retirement from Rowing in 1990, He committed all his time and resources into the Stock Market and began to make considerable profit on his investments. Upon his commitment to Politics, He sold up. During this time in the stock Market, It is believed he expanded his fortune to between 50 and 500 million pounds, Although specific numbers have often been disputed and Edward generally tends to shrug off enquiries about the number stating “The contents of my Personal Life and Belongings are nobodies business apart from my own.” In 2004, He rejoined the stock market alongside his politics, his fortune continues to Expand Politics As he stated in an interview in 2008, the reason behind Edward entering Politics was to make and be the changes he’d wished to see for so long. He joined the Conservative party in the early parts of the new Millenium and Soon won the seat in the Constiuency of Mid-Norfolk, He was rather quiet under Michael Gove’s time as PM although during the years under Nigel Duncan, He began to Voice himself more. Edward Abbott has been involved in a few Controversies, Mainly for his rather Bold and Straight to the points Speeches and Tweets he has made, which at times has come across as too aggressive having caused outrage from comments made upon the Whig Party and at Sir Thomas Owen. In Late 2007 and Early 2008, Edward was involved in serious incidents of Discrimation and Political Violence which saw himself Injured following a ‘Hit and Run’ as well as the Politically Aggrevated murder of his mother, Amelia. Following a strong individual campaign among a good overall campaign and a tight 2008 general election that saw the Conservatives win 329 seats on the way to a Majority, Edward became a cabinet member and took the position of Home Secretary. Norwich City In 2008, An Edward Abbott lead consortium bought out Norwich City. Penarth Helicopter Accident In the August of 2008, near the town of Penarth while on a journey from Cardiff to Swansea, the Helicopter that Edward and 4 other‘s were onboard suffered a catastrophic failure that lead to an explosion and to the aircraft plummeting into the Bristol Channel. Edward was the only survivor, Having suffered a severe spinal injury and a large number of other injuries. In the December of 2008, the official report was released stating that an electrical fault ignited leaking fuel, both of which were seen to be the results of poor maintanence. Following this, Edward and the familes of the deceased took the company who owned the aircraft to court, successfully suing them for £40 Million. Personal Life In 1991, Edward met his current partner, Jacob Hammond. It was not until 2001 that Edward opened up that he was Gay and that he was in a relationship. He has since pushed for lgbtq+ equality within communities and in parliament. Edward currently resides in a private property within his constituency of Mid-Norfolk.